Error of Tragedies
by chinsui-hime
Summary: Harry Potter as the neglected and abused brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry potter/Viktor Krum- manipulative!Dumbledore, abusive!Potters.ABANDONED 15/03/12 . adopted by Life-Sucks-4-me /s/8772418/1/Error-of-Tragedies read it , its new and improved!
1. Chapter 1 Life of Harry Potter

Title:Error of Tradgedies

Author:Chinsuihime

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: Harry Potter x Viktor Krum, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, James Potter x Lily Evans.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story,they belong to J.K Rowling.

Warnings: Child Abuse,male love,Mpreg later on.

* * *

Remus/Moony's POV...

* * *

Moony had always known that Lily didn't like little Harry . When Lily was pregnant, Dumbledore told them of the prophecy and Lily was as pleased as punch. It was known that she would be boasting to Alice Longbottom about her carrying the _'savior' _of the Wizarding world.

When Lily gave birth she was so enthusiastic to see her little boy, she was a lot less than a little shocked that Harry had slipped out not too long afterward. He was a least 4 pounds to Hayden's 8 pounds, turns out he was being blocked by Hayden in the womb, he was underweight because Hayden would usually gobble up everything Lily consumed. He was destined to be in his brother 's shadow.

The nursery in Godric's hollow was fit for a king, or a 'savior'. A huge crib, changing table, diaper dispenser, nappies and bottles in glorious abundance. Gryffindor gold and red the theme for the prophesized child.

A few doors along the corridor was little Harry 's room, a spare room, bare but for the potter crest upon a wall. One lonely crib, which held a uncrying child and cot for the house elf, pookey, in the corner.

That was the way it was and would always be for little Harry . His tousled black hair, those huge, _Avada Kedavra_ green eyes, stared strangely understandingly back at Remus.

"I'll take care of you, little Harry " he'd promised

Harry gurgled happily and grabbed his feet to play with.

Harry and Hayden were 15 months old , situated in the living room. Hayden on the babysitter, Harry on the tiled floor. Voldemort burst through the wards and the door before the babysitter, lanky a teenage girl from the neighborhood, was Crucioed until to death. The Dark Lord turned his wand on the Potter babies. He uttered the killing curse, and screamed in horror as it rebounded on him and destroyed his body. The house shook, and the falling debris gouged a bloody V on his brother's cheek. Harry passed out by the time The order had arrived.

Dumbledore picked up Hayden with a proud look on his face, raising the squalling baby and proclaimed him the Boy-who-lived.

Remus burst through the door at Godric's Hollow and saw the order. He held his breath.

"Hey, Moony" James greeted .

"Is he okay?"  
"Hayden is fine, just a litt-"

"Not Hayden, Harry " Moony pushed past him and into the living room, searching through the rubble to find Harry . He picked the quiet baby up and held him to his chest.

"I'm so glad your safe" Remus kissed him on the forehead.

"Oh" Lily said " I knew something was missing"

Remus growled and used his robe to mop up the blood on his brow. Clearing his forehead to see the Lightning bolt scar.

"Albus?"

"Yes, Remus?"

"Can you take a look at Harry 's scar. I can feel magic coming from it"  
"nonsense, my boy. its most likely from piece of debris"

"But-"

"Not now, Remus. Albus needs to check over Hayden"

Remus looked back at Harry and saw huge green eyes looking back at him.

He carried him back up to is room and scoffed at the sight of it. If only werewolves were allowed to adopt kids.

7 years later, the situating hadn't changed much. Remus watched as Harry and Hayden sat at the table. Hayden was messy and had food flying everywhere. It was a bit disgusting really.

Harry calmly ate his food, almost one pea at a time. It was disturbing to see a child so reserved.

Remus scooped Ice cream into two bowls for them, making sure to distribute it evenly.

Hayden snatched the bowl from Moony's hand, but Harry took his with a soft smile and a thanks.

Remus knew what was coming next.

"Mom, Harry took more Ice cream than me" he whined.

"Hayden they are the same amount" Remus sighed

"What? Again. What have I told you about that" Lily scolded, slapping Harry on his hand and switching his for Hayden's almost half eaten bowl.

"Lily-" Remus started but Harry grabbed his hand and shook his head, no.

Hayden wolfed his down and them looked longingly at Harry 's.

"Mom, tell Harry to give me back my ice cream" he yelled.

Lily came back into the room and took Harry 's bowl from him and gave to Hayden.

"If I have to talk to you one more time, I'm going to punish you" she scolded again.

Smiling brightly, she kissed Hayden on the forehead and bustled off.

Remus watched as Harry sighed and got up off his chair and pushed it back in.

'I'm going to my room, bye Uncle Moony" and shuffled off.

2 years later

Because of Hayden, Harry 's room was now the basement. Harry took his relocation without a word, he refused to give Hayden the pleasure of ruffling him. Despite the basement being cold and dank, it was spacious and had enough room for his books. Books he snuck out of the Potter Library and birthday and Christmas gifts from Uncles Moony and Sirius.

It was Hayden's and Harry 's 9th birthday. A party of epic proportion, ministry officials and ambassadors, Hogwarts alumni and Wizengamot members all clamored to the golden boy.

James, Lily and Hayden potter were the power family that everyone wanted to know and be. They had power and money and favor.

Harry put on his best robes, He had gotten it from Remus yesterday and hid it before Hayden and Lily could take it from him. Brushing his curly hair , Harry ascended his stairs and found the door locked as usual. A wandless, wordless _alohomora _quickly took care of that.

He eased in behind the guests, and avoided his family. searching out Uncle Moony.

Remus watched with thinly veiled disgust at Lily and James potter, people he once considered his closest friends. Their obnoxious son was pigging out at the table to the disgust of some of the guests. He felt someone tug at his robes, looking down he saw his little Harry , Looking adorably handsome in his dark green robes.

"Hey, cub" he hugged the child and felt someone tug on his arm.

"Remus, what are you doing hiding back here?" Lily asked,

"Who are you with?"  
"Harry " Hayden sneered.

"You're ruining my party"

"I'm not staying, I just wanted to see uncle Moony. I'm leaving in a few minutes"

"Where did you get this robe, your stole it from your brother" James hissed at Harry .

'Of course not" Remus injected smoothly," I sent it for Harry yesterday"

"Why? Hayden always need new robes"

Remus looked at them in disbelief.

"Its Harry 's birthday today as well, so I sent him some robes and some books"

"Thank you , uncle Moony, you didn't have to " Harry hugged him tightly about the waist.

"Its okay, cub. You know I love you"

"Thanks again, bye"

Harry disappeared into the crowd and back into his room/basement.

It would only be a matter of time before the potters came to take his robe and punish him again.

They didn't disappoint.

* * *

Let me know if you like it. I will post the second chapter as soon as I can.I'm hoping for at least 5 reviews to update.


	2. Chapter 2 Goodbye

Title: Error of Tradgedies

Chapter 2

* * *

2 years later, Harry sat outside. He had dug a rock loose and used it to escape his room/basement/prison for a while. They had locked him in for 3 days without food and Harry couldn't call the elf, or pookey would be punished. Two huge owls dropped letters into his lap.

Durmstrang and Hogwarts acceptance letters.

Harry crept back into his room, reading his letters by the light of his wandless _lumos _spell.

The door burst open and Harry hid his letters and said nox.

"Haha, loser. Betcha didn't get one of these" he said waving his letter in his face.

Harry cocked his face to his side and gave him a curious" are you that stupid look"

"Mom, Harry's being mean to me!" he yelled and smirked as Lily and James thundered down the stairs.

"Boy, you better apologize to your brother right now!" James ordered

"I apologize for bothering you" he said without any emotion on his face.

"what's this?" Lily asked pointing to the letter in Hayden's hands.

"Oh, its my letter for Hogwarts" Hayden puffed up.

"Oh, honey we're so proud of you" Lily and James cooed.

Remus came down the stairs then,

"Hey what's going on down here?"

"Hayden got his Hogwarts letter"

"Isn't that great Moony"  
"Congratulations Hayden"

"Did you get your letter Harry?"

"This squib?" James sneered

"The loser"

"Yes, I got my letter" Harry said

"Liar, squibs don't get letters" Lily scolded

Harry pulled the letter from beneath the book he'd hidden it.

"No way, you're not going with me"  
"I don't want you going to school with Hayden, you squib"

James sneered

Remus knew better than to get into another one of these sessions. Harry would bear the brunt of his words or actions.

"Its fine, I'll be going to Durmstrang instead"  
Harry said as he pulled the other letter out.

"that's so unfair" Hayden whined

"Congrats Harry" Remus praised and hugged Harry tightly.

"I refuse to pay for you to go to that death eater camp"

"I already sent my acceptance letter, I leave on the 25th of August"

Hayden sneered at Harry

"You death Eater" and stormed up the stairs. Lily gave Harry a look of pure disappointment, which Harry met with a blank stare. James stormed up in huff.

Both Harry and Remus knew what would happen once Remus left.

August 25th

Harry packed his stuff into his 3 compartment trunk. His second hand and his brand new robes and shoes. His books and parchment and quills and treats for his first owl Hedwig.

He lugged his trunk up the stairs and unlocked the usually locked door and went into the living room.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his resplendent robes of puce polka dotted green robes, peering at Harry disappointedly over his half moon glasses.

"Harry ,my boy"

"Good day, Mr. Dumbledore" Harry said politely. Lily, James and Hayden had smug looks on their faces, while Moony looked upset, Sirius looked confused.

Harry felt something probe his mind and calmly shoved them out.

"can I help you Mr. Dumbledore?" looking pointedly at the old man.  
Harry shifted the button portkey into his other hand and counted the few minutes until it activated.

"I was told by your parents that you received an acceptance letter from Durmstrang"

"yes?"

" I advise you, not to go"

"Why ever not, Mr. Dumbledore?"

"Harry,Durmstrang isn't like Hogwarts, Its brutal and not very accepting of persons with your magical stature" he said

"Oh-"

"Where did you get your stuff?" Hayden asked, eyes narrowed.

"you stole this, didn't you" Lily sneered

"Of course, he didn't" Remus said

"We haven't given you any money to buy these things" James said

"I bought my stuff with my own money" Harry said

Hayden scoffed

"I bought it with the money Uncle Sirius and Remus would give me at Christmas and on my Birthdays. I never spent any of it, so I used it then"

Albus looked questioningly at Remus who said

"yes, its true. He pulled out the sack of Galleons and gave me the list to get his stuff, the same day he got his letter" Moony smiled toothily at them.

"Remus, you're encouraging him" Lily admonished to the werewolf who scoffed.

"Ah, yes, back to Harry"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Dumbledore. I've already made my decision"

"Now see here, young man. You better listen to Dumbledore, or I'll punish you"

"wait, so what you're saying is that, you don't want me to go to Durmstrang, yet you don't want me to go to Hogwarts? Where an I supposed to go?"

"I'm sending you to live with my sister Petunia, she'll send you to a muggle school"

"Why a muggle school?" Sirius asked

"Duh, Uncle Sirius. Squibs go to muggle schools"

"Who said I was a squib?" Harry let in quietly.

Remus chuckled and Sirius looked at his questioningly

"I'll tell you later"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Dumbledore. I really must be leaving"

"If you go to Durmstrang, I'll disown you" James sneered

"Oh" Harry paused and looked contemplative "okay. Well. You should do it now and save yourself some trouble, then."

Harry said without the slightest emotion on his face.

"You little bastard. I , James Potter, hereby disown, one Harry James Potter and reject him from the Potter family and Gryffindor line. I now have one son, Hayden Godric Potter.

Harry swayed as the potter blood was spelled from his body, his green eyes brightened and his hair lengthened to about mid-back. Removing and tossing his now useless glasses onto the table, Harry no-name smiled peacefully.

"Thank you. Good day Mr. Dumbledore, Misters and Mrs. potters. Padfoot and Moony, I'll message you when I'm settled in"

With a almost silent pop, Harry previously potter was portkeyed away never to be seen again for a few years.

* * *

Thanks to all those that reviewed. I will post chapter three as soon as I can.

Please Review!!

Any questions, feel free to pm or email me. Read my other stories!!


	3. Chapter 3 Durmstrang Institute

Title: Error in Tragedies

Author: Chinsuihime

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: Harry Potter x Viktor Krum, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, James Potter x Lily Evans.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story,they belong to J.K Rowling.

Warnings: Child Abuse, male love, Mpreg later on.

**A/N below**

--3--

"Remus, how could you?!" Lily exclaimed

The werewolf shrugged and replied

"It was a lot easier than you think"

"what the hell is going on?" Sirius asked

"I'm going to Durmstrang to kick his ass" James sneered

"That's impossible, Durmstrang is unplottable and you have to be portkeyed in" Dumbledore said

"Things are out of my hands, and thanks to you Remus. young Harry is going down the path of Darkness"

Remus stood, glaring at the headmaster slightly.

"Headmaster, I respect you. I respect your knowledge and experience. But things aren't going to be certain. Just because you say they are. Harry is a wonderful child, polite and intelligent. powerful. He would have made a great Slytherin or a Ravenclaw.But for a man so old and wise to turn his head to abuse and neglect is one thing to much."

turning to the Potters he sneered at them

"I knew how you treated him, I put those memories in a pensive. Because it was the only way I could look at you. You're growing Hayden to be a monster, an arrogant,bully.I don't understand why you would treat your son like that. SO what if he didn't save the Wizarding world. Is that a reason to abuse him. You disgust me and I never want to see you again. Whether Sirius wants to talk to you is his business"

with a disgusted look at the people in the room, he grabbed a confused Sirius' hand and pulled him to the floo.

--

Sirius could barely contain himself as he and Remy flooed back to the Black manor.

"Okay, Remus Lupin soon to be Black tell me what's going on" Sirius ordered , pulling the werewolf onto the sofa with him.

"okay. I don't even know where to start"

Sirius kissed Remus hard and deep, sweeping his tongue devouringly into Remus'.

Remus pulled away with a sigh, his wet, kiss bruised lips parting to allow the air out.

"At the beginning would be best"

"Do you remember that night when lily gave birth?"

"yeah, why?"

"Do you remember that Hayden was born 8 pounds and instead of the after birth, came Harry at 4 pounds?"

"yep, the tiniest baby, I had ever seen. Cuter than hayden though "Sirius said

"Yep, it started since then, did you ever see Harry's nursery?""No, James always said that he was a light sleeper and that I would wake him up"

"Harry's nursery was an empty spare room with an transfigured crib and a cot for the house elf pookey, who raised him. I remember going into Hayden's room, it was fit for the savior of the wizarding world. I heard another gurgle a few doors down and that's how I found Harry."

"What? Why would James and Lily do that?

"They were so caught up in themselves as the parents of the boy who lived."

" I remember seeing Harry being beaten by his parents and advantaged by Hayden. I watched as he was malnourished and forced to live in a dark ,dank basement, when there were perfectly good rooms upstairs. I never said anything because I was afraid to loose two people that saw me for me and not the werewolf, I was afraid of being alone and friendless" moony sobbed into his hands.

"Its gonna be, okay" Sirius held his sobbing fiancé in his arms and sighed

oh james and lily what trouble you have sown. you made Hayden into a monster and practically threw Harry away. God, I was so blind to see you mistreated Harry. I hope you can forgive me.

--

Harry's first impression of Durmstrang was , wow. He'd never seen much outside his basement, much less outside Godric's Hollow. The black castle was foreboding and intimidating.

He was met at the front door by a disgruntled looking young man.

"hello, 'Arry potter?" the teen grumbled in a thick accent.

"I was disowned a few minutes ago, is this a problem? "Harry asked almost nervously.

"Nope, ve get alot of those around here. I am Viktor Krum and I vill take you to ze hospital ving. it standard procedure to make sure, that you don't carry any diseases on anyfing like zat.

"Okay" Harry mumbled.

Viktor was not beautiful by any stretch of the word or the imagination. His duck footed walk was not an asset, but he was still enchanting in his own way. He was alluring to Harry and the ex potter wanted nothing better than to touch Viktor. He highly doubted that Mr. Krum would appreciate it anyway.

Harry sighed, drawing the attention of the teen walking in front of him'

"are u vell?"

"I am find, I had a very long, long, long...""day?"

"life" Harry muttered.

Harry begun to take in his surroundings, the dark crimson covered walls, filled with portraits and paintings, both sentient and silent.

Some smiled and waved while others sneered down their noses at him.

He smiled at them all.

The mediwitch in the hospital wing, Madame Bunshelle, had given him the once over and he was free to go to the antechamber near the Great hall until the sorting that night.

Harry walked a few steps behind Viktor, and a soft pink blush would dust his cheeks.

Krum led him into a deserted,portraitless room, shoving him against the nearest wall.

"you've bevitched me?"

"of course not, why would I?

Viktor grumbled something before tracing Harry's lips with his rough finger.

Harry sighed and pushed him gently away.

"I am sorry, I do not know vhat came over me. come I vill lead you to the waiting room

Harry followed quietly.

The few hours until dinner time moved by quickly, the large stone wall room with its comfy chairs and its huge fireplace ,was filling up with students,

both new and returning.

There were people from all over the world in the room, Asian, Spanish, African. Magical beings such as Vampires,werewolves,veela and more were scattered about the room. Obviously Durmstrang didn't hold the Ministry's view again non-humans..like Uncle Moony.

It was 6:30 when Viktor and 3 others came into the room and led them in two lines into the great Hall of Durmstrang.

Rumor has it that Hogwarts great hall was astoundingly beautiful and all that rot. Nothing Harry ever dreamt of could rival this beautiful place.

The walls were a soft gray that glowed under the hundreds of candles and candelabra's about the hall, illuminating the pearlescent ivory plate, goblets and cutlery. Seven long tables adorned the large hall, with another long table at the head where the teachers and Headmaster sat.

The other six tables were filled with hundreds of curiously looking on students, some sneering at the newbies. There were some encouraging smiles from the teachers and some students.

Viktor and the other three led them to the vacant table near the left of the great hall.

The newbies looked around in awe before turning their gaze to the now standing man.

Igor Karkaroff, the headmaster of the illustrious Durmstrang Institute was a tall, thin man. Hair and curled goatee as white as Dumbledore's.

"Good evening, Students. for the New students Welcome as well a the returning students"

The hall was silent as he spoke, he had a dominating presence that reminded Harry faintly of Albus friggin Dumbledore.

"I am not going to give a long speech. You were chosen to attend Durmstrang because you are special, your magic is impressive and you show maturity. Unlike our counterpart, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. there is no sorting. Students are segregated by their years, being 1st year to 7th year.

There is no preconceived prejudices here. Any political campaigning will not be tolerated and the ones who are creating discord will be expelled and taken care off

the way the headmaster coolly threatened to kill students, he realized that Durmstrang would be difficult, But he would make something of himself.

**A/N:**

**I apologise for taking soo long to update. As I have said before this story is being writen by ear and doesn't have any planning or plot. **

**Feel free to pm me or review if you have any questions.**

**Thanks for reading. I am almost done with chapter four.**


	4. Chapter 4 Settling In

Chapter 4

* * *

Harry entered the 1st years common room and was awed. The large room was in different shades of green. The large fireplace and soft rugs and tapestries gave the place a warm homey feel.

The two prefects turned to address the group.

"Girls Dormitory to the left, Boys to the right"

"5 persons a room"

Rules and introductions will be made at breakfast, which is from 6'30 am until 8am.

"before you leave, any students who have been disowned. please stay behind"

Harry shifted uncomfortably, watching other students shuffling off to bed , making new friends and enemies already.

The room cleared until it was Harry, five other boys and two prefects.

"I no, that some of you may be feeling overwhelmed. the 22-28 of November is called Adoption week. Where the disowned and orphan kids find families"

The male prefect spoke now

"We just wanted to give you guys a heads up. It'll be explained in depth in the morning"

Harry followed the other four boys into an empty room and they each made themselves comfortable. There were five large curtained four poster beds, with their trunks already placed at the foot of the bed. The room, Like the common room was done in shades of green from curtains to rugs to sheets.

Harry was too sleepy to do anything else, he changed into his pajamas and without a word to the other silent boys, climbed into bed.

letters to Padfoot and moony will have to wait until tomorrow.

--

Sirius sighed and looked down at his lover again. Remus had cried himself to sleep in his lap. He couldn't believe what was happening underneath his ignorant nose.

He wondered how much Dumbledore know, he never really trusted the headmaster. That benign, grandfather ruse doesn't work on him anymore. Casting a featherweight charm, he hoisted Moony up and carried him to bed. Only time would tell.

* * *

know Its short. I am building up to something bigger. Chapter 5 will be posted soon.


	5. Chapter 5 Letters to Padfoot and Moony

Chapter 5--Letters to Padfoot and Moony

* * *

Harry arose early the next morning. Silently following the route to the Owlery that Viktor showed him. Finding Hedwig easily among the other brown colored owls.

"hey,girl. You up to delivering a few letters for me?"

With an indignant hoot that made Harry chuckle, Hedwig was off. Her white form disappearing into the snowing ski.

_Dear Moony,_

_Durmstrang is..something else. Its beautiful. The castle is pure black, the great hall is even grander than the pictures of the one at Hogwarts. There is a huge, raging river than courses along the back of the school. I cant tell you exactly where here is because I really don't know._

_I was greeted at the front gate by the strangest guy. I've ever met. He isn't handsome by any stretch of reality much less imagination. His face looks mashed in and his knees are knocked. I think I like him. He's gruff and doesn't speak much. Its not romantic or anything, he's just an enigma to me._

_The Head Nurse at the Infirmary, Madam Bunshelle. Is really nice. The scanning spells and potions she forced down my throat weren't. General check up is mandatory when you just arrive._

_Apparently disowned kids are the norm here. They check for abuse, impairments, disabilities and diseases of any kind._

_Its pretty cold around here especially in the mornings. brrr. I had wondered about the uniform when we purchased it. But, thank God, its really warm._

_To depressing matters now. How did the potters and Dumbledore react? Did they bother you?_

_Did you tell Sirius?_

_I might not have done this before. But, Uncle Moony...Thank you so much. I would be nothing without you. All the times you visited me, I feared that my pre-teen heart might expire from the angst. I lived because of you. All the times where a few dashes of lily's dangerous potions in the soup could have killed them, the large snake that lives in the nearby forest I could have sent to them. I let them lived because Dumbledore wouldn't have his hero, the hero wouldn't have his parent. But most of all, Remus Lupin-Black would have lost his friends._

_Its okay, Uncle Moony. I understand that you didn't want to lose the only set of close friends you've ever made. You feel like a part of you is missing._

_Thank you again for Hedwig,she is perfect. Well behaved and intelligent. She outshines the others by far._

_Nearing Christmas time, Durmstrang has something called Adoption week. Its where families come in for family to child session with us disowned or orphans and we get adopted. _

_Strange huh?_

_I can it see it already, us rejects all in a line and getting picked up like a books at Flourish and Blotts._

_I really wished that it were you in stead of some pair of strangers. British government rules suck._

_Another thing, when I was disowned, did you notice the physical changes that took place. I look like a girl, with this long hair ( I kinda like it),I always wanted my hair to look like Sirius'. Let him know that I passed him out. I also, don't need my glasses anymore, my eyes seem a lighter shade of green than Lily Potter's. I sent a letter to Gringotts to see if they could or would answer my questions._

_Let Sirius know that I love him. I know that he and James were almost like brothers and he didn't want to see anything that'll make him seem less than perfect. I forgive him, and I know he cares for me. Give him a hug and a kiss for me, and I shall see you when I can. Please don't forget to write me. You are the only family I have and whatever odd couple that tries to play mum and dad will always be playing second fiddle to you guys._

_Love always_

_Harry Lupin-Black( for now)_

* * *

Let me know if you like it.I hope to updatesoon. Feel free to ask me questions. I have a new beta usagi87, and we were thinking about re-writing this story. what do you think?


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting the roommates

**

* * *

**

a/n: hey, I dont even know if mongolians are red headded. I just wanted Bhutan to be.lol Ameth is gorgeous for an 11 yr old isnt he? lol.

**Sorry about the chapters being so short**.

Chapter 6- Meeting the roommates

After watching Hedwig fly off with his letter. Harry went to the great hall.

Sitting at the table designated to first years like himself, there was a smattering of students up at 6;30 in the morning.

Alike Hogwarts, food appeared , prepared most likely by houselves. Harry got himself some toast, pineapple jam and tea, and observed as students filtered in. He could make out the other four boys in his room.

They sat near to him, Harry decided to be sociable and say good morning.

"Good morning, we share a room don't we?" The red head in the group.

"yeah, sorry about last night, I was really tired" he said sheepishly

The red head smiled at him.

"My name is Harry ..er...no-body I guess" he said with a rueful grin

"aah, disowned?" the said asked

Harry nodded.

"well...my name is Bhutan Spektor, I'm Mongolian" the read head said

"the blond to my left is Julian Kaneohe's British, the brunette is Ameth Reye, he's Egyptian and the other brunette is jack Johnson who is American

A relatively comfortable silence took over as the others filled up on toast and sausage and tea.

Harry took this chance to look at the others.

Bhutan was petite for a guy, he had small delicate looking hands and long red hair, which Harry knew was strange for an Asian person. His eyes were a light indigo almost royal blue color that sparkled mischievously.

Julian Keane was a normal looking guy, plain features with short spiky blond hair with mercury colored eyes that held very little emotion.

Ameth had an exotic look about him, maybe his sun tanned skin and well shaped lips. His cerulean eyes were gorgeous, like everything else about him. He was gorgeous.

Jack Johnson was the stereotypical American jock, buff looking guy, with brown hair in a buzz cut, his plain blue eyes held a glint that Harry realized that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

Harry gave a small smile and went back to breakfast.

Bhutan peeked at Harry as he nibbled on his toast. The boy had long black hair, and the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. his lips tilted in an almost sad way. His creature senses told him to beware and respect the power emanating from him.

Breakfast finished at 8 am and the prefects came and explained all the rules to them, the river was definitely out bounds and the Large, dark forest named the Silent Forest near was twice as treacherous as the forbidden forest at Hogwarts.

It wasn't long before a tall woman with straight brown hair and plain brown eyes came and introduced herself as Marjorie McKinnon, Our Year Mistress.

She passed out our timetables individually, looking over each student. It was kind of unnerving.

Harry took his timetable with a soft thank you after he'd been looked over. He felt like a creature under observation or something.

Monday to Friday was absolutely packed, he hoped that he would make it.

* * *

A/N: sorry about it being so short. Basically it was a filler.

* * *

**Re-post this to help stop racism:**

Black and White:

A black man was talking to a white man and said: "I'm black. When I was born I was black. When I grew up I was black. When I'm sick I'm black. When I go in the sun I'm black. When I'm cold I'm black. When I die I'll still be black. But you: When you were born you were pink. When you grew up you were white. When you're sick you're green. When you go in the sun you're red. When you're cold you're blue. When you die you'll be purple. And you have the nerve to call me colored. "

**Controversial Issues:**

1) Being gay is not natural. Real Americans always reject unnatural things like eyeglasses, polyester, liposuction and air conditioning.

2) Gay marriage will encourage people to be gay, in the same way that hanging around tall people will make you tall.

3) Legalizing gay marriage will open the door to all kinds of crazy behavior. People may even wish to marry their pets because a dog has legal standing and can sign a marriage contract.

4) Straight marriage has been around a long time and hasn't changed at all; women are still property, blacks still can't marry whites, and divorce is still illegal.

5) Straight marriage will be less meaningful if gay marriage were allowed; the sanctity of Brittany Spears' 55-hour just-for-fun marriage would be destroyed.

6) Straight marriages are valid because they produce children. Gay couples, infertile couples, and old people shouldn't be allowed to marry because our orphanages aren't full yet, and the world needs more children.

7) Obviously gay parents will raise gay children, since straight parents only raise straight children.

8) Gay marriage is not supported by religion. In a theocracy like ours, the values of one religion are imposed on the entire country. That's why we have only one religion in America.

9) Children can never succeed without a male and a female role model at home. That's why we as a society expressly forbid single parents to raise children.

10) Gay marriage will change the foundation of society; we could never adapt to new social norms. Just like we haven't adapted to cars, the service-sector economy, or longer life spans...

Re-post this if you believe in legalizing gay marriage


	7. Chapter 7 The Dreaded Adoption Week!

Chapter 7- The dreaded Adoption week.

The year was going fine, Harry enjoyed studying everything insight. He was doing well in school and was on friendly terms with his roommates, whom were friendly with him, especially Ameth.

Letters from Padfoot and Moony talked about possessed teachers and philosopher's stone, three headed Cerebus' and general madness at Hogwarts. Durmstrang was rife with rumor from Hogwarts up to the ending off the term.

Harry honestly though that the cold of the harsh winter outside caused one to forget anything besides rushing to your common room's fireplace.

Finally came the time he both dreaded and prayed for.

Adoption Week. It was.. It was great that you might get a guardian in a couple of days. Harry went to bed the day before Adoption week started, dreaming on happy cookie baking mothers and dads that work in the ministry, large house with picket fence and 3 siblings.

it was a few hours into the opening of adoption week before Harry realized why he dreaded it

Harry was weighed, measured, tested and pranced up and down like a show horse for these pureblooded families that came to the Adoption week. Families with old money , some with dirtied names and statuses, coming to scoop up the rejected heirs from good names to boost their own. Harry hated this auction like atmosphere, he was actually waiting for someone to check his teeth before dragging him off to a plantation in the West Indies (**A/N: I'm from the West Indies, that's what happened to my ancestors)**

During the one sessions with the families, Harry deliberately made mistakes with the families he didn't like. The bigoted bastards.

Harry was going to meet his last couple on the last day of Adoption week. Most of the adoptees were already chosen and getting to know they're new families.

Harry met an elderly looking couple in the sitting room.

"Good day"

"Good day, Lad"

Harry sat down and looked curiously at the couple, they looked familiar but he just couldn't put the faced to the name.

"So" the lady started" lets get the basics"  
"what is your name?"  
"Harry"

"and how old are you dear"

"11 years old" Harry strangely liked this old couple, Harry got up and went to the lady and sat between them.

"Oh my" the man said

"I'm sorry, if I seem forward. I just feel really comfortable with you two"

"I like you too" said the old man.

"Can you adopt me?"

"yes, I believe we can" said the couple.

That was that, it wasn't until the signing that Harry saw their surname

"THE FLAMELS!"

Needless to say Padfoot and Moony received an enthusiastic howler about his new parents.


	8. Chapter 8 Settling in &Moony at Hogwarts

Title: Error of tragedies

Author: Chinsui_hime

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: Harry Potter x Viktor Krum, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, James Potter x Lily Evans.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to J.K Rowling.

Warnings: Child Abuse, male love, Mpreg later on.

**A/N: Read at the bottom**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Black Manor,Wiltshire_

It was the flare of the floo which alerted Remus, who ran wand out and ready into the floo room of the Manor.

The werewolf didn't know whether to grimace, scowl or start firing curses because, in the fireplace was the head of one person he never wanted to see again.

"Good evening, Remus"

"Good evening, Headmaster Dumbledore. Can I help you?" unfailingly polite.

"I was wondering if you were interested on taking up the mantle of Defense against the Dark Arts course At Hogwarts?"

Remus narrowed his eyes at the twinkle-eyed manipulator

" I'll speak with Sirius and get back to you"

"Very well, goodbye Remus"

The old wizard nodded and pulled his head out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flamel manor, Unplottable_

Harry lay on his new bed in his new room and sighed.

The Flamels owned an unplottable manor somewhere in the highlands. It was a large place, natural stone. The interior was warm and inviting, the chairs soft, the fire roaring. It was misty ,so calm and peaceful outside.

His room was large, the bed was sprawling and fluffy soft. Downy comforters lavender in color but heather in scent. He had this gorgeous fluffy rug which he could curl his toes into, a merrily cracking fire and basically all the things he never got and would never have gotten at the Potters.

Perry, his new nickname for Pernelle until he became comfortable enough to cal her mum, had given him a tour of their home. He felt so warm at the thought of being a family.

Despite a few miscommunication jinks, they were getting along splendidly ,almost every few days he owled Remus and Sirius, asking them about their lives and if the ministry is giving werewolves a break yet.

Apparently there had been a breakout at Azkaban, an inmate by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rudolphus Lestrange had escaped with his brother Rabastan Lestrange and Michael Nott. However, the highlight of the news was that after a disastrous term as teacher of DADA Gilderoy Lockhart was caught molesting and obliviating several students before accidentally doing it too himself. Nick and Sirius thought it appalling and vaguely amusing, Perry and Remus though it disgusting.

To finalize every thing and to move away from the potters altogether Harry was renamed Ryder Apollo Flamel, and he loved it.

* * *

_Black Manor,Wiltshire._

--slash ahead----

Remus met Sirius getting ready for bed, so he sat down near by and waited until Sirius paid him any attention. He told Sirius about the conversation and waited for the inevitable explosion to take place.

"Absolutely not! I forbid it" says Sirius

"Sirius Black!" Moony scolded

"No, I will not have you under his thumb, ever again Remus."

"I just wanna be able to contribute to this home and our lives as well. He's the only one that'll hire me."

"No chance in hell, Moony"

"Please, Sirius. I don't want to fight about this."

Sirius almost screamed in frustration, but instead, put his arms around his fiancé and cuddled him close.

"Moony, I love you. But honestly, you drive me absolutely bonkers sometimes, you know, absolutely barmy"

Remus nuzzled his neck before pressing a kiss to it.

"hmm,I love you too, Padfoot"

Sirius moaned as Remus' and his kisses became a lot more fervent.

"Maybe, I should show you how much."

Sirius pulled Remus down onto the bed as they kissed slowly, savoring every moment.

Remus yanked at the silk pajama pants that Sirius always wore to bed and bared the lower half of his lover's body for his viewing pleasure.

Sirius, not one to remain idle ,using one of his only wandless spells, he banished all of his and Remus' clothes before rolling to the top and kissing and touching Remus' chest and torso.

Pinching stiff brown nipples, before soothing them with his mouth and tongue .

The werewolf moaned his appreciation and ran his hands through Sirius' hair and yanking him down into a fierce kiss.

They moaned into each other's mouth as their cocks touched each other. Sirius, using his leaking precum as lubricant, grasped both Remus and himself before stroking.

Long, tight strokes that made the werewolf breathless, if the rugged panting was any indication.

"More" Remus pleaded

"Yes, I'll give you more" Sirius murmured as he took his slick finger and trailed along the werewolf's ass crack.

Shoving in knuckle deep, Sirius shivered at the tightness and heat, moaning when the submissive man moaned and arched his back.

Padfoot bent to lick and suckle at a flushed throat and collar bone.

"love you" Siri murmured,

Remus looked into his sparkling gray eyes and replied" I love you too, but if you don't fuck me now, I will make a widower out of myself"

Sirius chuckled at how his loving, reserved Remy could transform from mild-mannered gentleman to a absolute fiend in bed .He started stroking Remus, wandlessly accio'ing the lube from the bedside table drawer, Padfoot sniffed it.

"hmm, wild lily and sugarcane fragrance. Hey Moony, its your favorite"

"Sirius!"

"Hmm? oh yeah. I almost forgot you there for a sec ,love"

Sirius lubed Remus up, enjoying the sight of his fiancé riding his fingers with such abandon.

Slicking himself up ,he thrust into the tight, smoldering heat of Remus' body.

Sirius abandoned the idea of slow lovemaking, because he didn't know if he could last more than a few strokes. Remus was moaning and tossing his head wildly and Siri couldn't stand to see his eyes begging for release.

Siri pounded Remus with everything he had, without hurting him badly. Although the werewolf would probably get off on that.

Sliding his hand along slick thighs, Siri grasped Remus' cock, stuck between their grinding bodies and began fisting the werewolf ,who howled and arched deliciously on the bed.

"fuuck!"

"Yes Remy,I'm fucking"

Remus arched his back and came explosively, screaming Sirius' name while covering both of their chests with cum.

Sirius gasped when Remus tightened on him and could only manage 3 more thrusts before flooding Remus' body with his seed.

He slumped to the side of his mate, sweaty and disheveled.

Sirius lay as still as he possibly could and tried not to die after an orgasm that intense. He could hear Remus talking to him but in the name of Merlin he couldn't make it out, therefore he nodded and agreed to whatever he said.

Tomorrow Sirius Black would learn that he agreed to Remus' jaunt to Hogwarts and also the lesson to never agree to anything that close after an orgasm.

--------------------

**A/N:**

**Sorry about the long wait. My dad has recovered from his stroke. However, I am ill now with gynecological problems that don't seem likely to go away. I am trying the best that I can.**

**Thank you guys soo much for your reviews and messages. It makes the writing worthwhile.**

**I added the slash scene as both thanks and an apology.**

**Please review! And read my other stories and review as well.**


	9. Story Update , its been Adopted!

**Unfortunately, this is not an update. Its an announcement that this story has been adopted and re-written by the talented :**

**Name: Life Sucks 4 Me  
Profile: **** u/3634240/**

**You can access the story at the link below and enjoy as I certainly am.**

** s/8772418/1/Error-of-Tragedies**


End file.
